1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device for performing predetermined functions for a user of the device, with                a man-machine interface of the device to allow function-related inputs by the user and function-related tasks of the device,        a processor-controlled computer device for processing the inputs of the user and generating the outputs of the device, and        means of coupling for the electrical and/or mechanical connection of the device to a device support associated with the device.        
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such devices are known in many different designs, examples of which are electronic notebooks (organisers), personal digital assistances (PDA's) and mobile telephones, insofar as these devices have coupling means for electrical and/or mechanical connection to an associated (suitable) device support.
For the devices mentioned there is often a device support to be installed in a motor vehicle by means of which the unit concerned can be securely retained in the interior of the motor vehicle, wherein, in addition to a mechanical connection, an electrical connection is provided between the device and the support, e.g. in order to supply the device with current from the on-board mains. Motor vehicle supports for mobile telephones are also often used for enabling a handsfree set to be used for the device. In some motor vehicle supports for PDA's, a so-called GPS receiver may be connected in order to be able supply the driver with navigation functions (in particular a route guide) with suitable programming of the PDA.
In the electronic devices of prior art, or in the system formed from the unit and associated support, the support has not only its support function but also, if need be, functions which are limited to supplying a power supply and supplying “additional external device components”.
The disadvantages of the devices of prior art is frequently rather complicated operation and limited applications.